Harry Potter and the Girl Who Lived
by KatelynnLynn
Summary: Harry Potter meets his sister? Romance for later Chapters. R&R! ON PERMANENT HIATUS. Sorry, but I just...I have no idea what I was thinking with this. I'll keep it on for people who like it, but I just can't write it anymore. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Summary: This story is about Harry Potter and his sister. Will be a romance in a few   
  
chapters-quite a few actually. In the mean time bear with me, I have to set up the story first.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling, or anything to do with the Harry  
  
Potter corporation. But someday when I rule the world, I will own EVERYTHING!!!! MU HU  
  
HAHAHAHA! Sorry I got a little carried away there… …  
  
I stood on the hill overlooking Kings Cross Station. I sat down the cat carrier that I was   
  
holding, put the backpack on my sore shoulders down onto the grassy ground, and looked  
  
down upon the train station.   
  
'My brother's probably in there right now.' I thought. Sure enough, there was the Dursley's  
  
car parked in the parking lot, exhaust pouring out from behind it. I took off my sunglasses   
  
and squinted as the sun hit my eyes.  
  
I looked into the mirror-like lenses and saw that my scar was covered up. My bright green   
  
eyes were huge rings against my tiny pupils. The hot fall day would be one of the last, and it  
  
had gone by so quickly.  
  
I sat down to contemplate my thoughts. It had only been that week that I had found out by   
  
Albus Dumbledore that the one and only Harry Potter was my brother. I had been shocked   
  
and had had a thousand thoughts racing through my mind until he tried to explain. He told  
  
me about the origin of my scar and how my real parents had died, that my parents that I   
  
lived with now were only my foster parents, and that my real brother was on the other side  
  
of the world.  
  
That had answered a few of the questions, but that had just left room for a thousand more.  
  
My life had been a complete lie? My friends really hadn't known me since I was born? My   
  
real mom and dad had been a witch and wizard? Who was this Voldemort he spoke so lowly   
  
about? What was going on here?   
  
He then told me where to find Diagon Alley (whatever that was) and Kings Cross Station   
  
and to be on the Hogwarts Express on September 1. He then gave me a list and said that I   
  
could find anything in Diagon Alley and to find EVERYTHING. He gave me some money to  
  
buy the things with and apparently forgot to tell me what the heck they were.   
  
Then he explained about Hogwarts, and that just made me more confused! So I just told him  
  
not to worry about it and to relax, that everything would be okay and I would be on the  
  
Hogwarts Express on the first. After that, every other day I would get a letter from a brown  
  
barn owl, asking how I was and if I had any doubts. After appearing in my fireplace, he left   
  
me alone.  
  
And now here I was, ready to go to a school that I didn't even belong in.   
  
I put my sunglasses back on and checked my watch. Only 20 minutes left before the   
  
Hogwarts Express left Kings Cross. I sighed and stood up, stretched my legs, picked up the  
  
cat carrier, heaved my backpack back onto my still aching shoulders, and started walking   
  
down the hill. Little did I know that that walk would change my life in more than one way.  
  
Forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Back again for Chap. 2. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I am not or will ever be J. K. Rowling. Only in my dreams.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I entered Kings Cross Station and looked around. I saw a black-haired girl running straight for the barrier between 9 and 10.  
  
"Look out!" I cried, but it was too late. The girl slammed into the barrier. Sort of. Actually, she melted into the stone and dissapeared from sight. I couldn't belive my eyes! I stood there, stunned. Then as more and more people ran through, I realized it must have been the entrance to the Hogwarts Express. I ran for the barrier and was surprised that when I opened my eyes that I was facing a brilliantly bright red engine with the words HOGWARTS EXPRESS painted in gold.  
  
I saw kids piling onto the train, sticking thier heads out of windows to talk to there parents. I climbed onto the train as it started to move. I found an almost empty compartment, which held only one other passenger.   
  
He looked as if he were old enough to have been my father. I looked at him and discovered he was sleeping. He was snoring softly and I couldn't help but giggle. I looked at the luggage rack over his head. There was a trunk with Professor R. J. Lupin painted on it.  
  
'Interesting', I thought, smiling to myself. 'Must be new.' Just then, the compartment door slid open, and I whipped around, my long red hair falling back into place. Harry, a red-headed boy, and a bushy brown-haired girl were making their way towards me.  
  
"Who are you?" the other boy demanded.   
  
"What do you care?" I asked, not being able to stop myself. He glared at me.  
  
"You've got a real attitude problem, you know that?" the girl said. I smiled. 'Ooh, this is going to be fun.' I thought  
  
"Only when I have to."  
  
"You're in Slytherin, arn't you?" Harry asked coldly. My smile fell. My heart broke. Hearing your brother say that to you could do that.  
  
"I'm dissapointed in you, Harry." There was a stunned silence after my words.   
  
"How...how do you know me? By the sound of it, you're American. Do you're kind know about me, too?" he said, amazement in his voice. I sighed and flopped down into a seat, which unfortunatly held another occupant. He woke up and yelped. I quickly stood up.  
  
"Li..Lily?" He asked me, dazed. I looked at him, wonder in my eyes.   
  
"You knew my mother?" I asked him softly. He looked at me in awe.   
  
"You're mother?" He repeated, and I nodded. He looked at me intently. "Katelynn?" I nodded again. Harry looked at us, completely and utterly confused.  
  
"Wait a minute. If you're mother was my mother, then that means...you're my...sister?!?" I smiled at him.  
  
"Very good Harry. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find out why we have just stopped." They all looked around and sure enough, we had stopped. All of a sudden, the lights went out. I heard a slow, deep, rattling breath. Then a high pitched screaming, then silence.  
  
I awoke on the floor of the train, and as I opened my eyes, the light blinded me. I groaned, and four people came into focus.  
  
"What happened?" Professor Lupin smiled.  
  
"She's awake. Hermione, would you frab me some water and a piece of chocolate? She needs to eat something, and chocolate is the best thing for now."  
  
The girl got up and came back with a pitcher of water and a candy of some sort. She looked worried and anxious.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor. There wasn't any chocolate left, so I grabbed some mint instead. Is that alright?" He looked up and smiled at her.  
  
"Mint is just fine, thank you Hermione. I do need to visit Honeydukes, though..." I inturrupted him.  
  
"What's a Honeydukes?" I asked, confused. Albus had forgotten to mention this. "And who screamed?"  
  
"No one screamed, but Harry heard it too." The other boy replied, looking anxious. Then Harry spoke.  
  
"You don't know what Honeydukes is? Man, I've lived with Muggles all my life and I know what..." I inturrupeted again.  
  
"What's a Muggle?" Hermione spoke.  
  
"A muggle is a person or human being with no magic powers to speak of. My parents are muggles."  
  
"So are Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." Harry said.  
  
"So am I," I said, and quickly slapped my hand over my mouth.  
  
The truth comes out. OH NO! WHAT WILL WE DO? I dunno. Oh, if you really want pee-your-pants funny, watch Bothering Snape and Bothering Snape 2: Trouble at Hogwarts. If you're gonna watch the second one, though, watch the first one first. It'll make more sense. Love ya!  
  
Jean 


End file.
